The present invention relates to intermediates useful in the synthesis of quinolines and quinazolines useful as inhibitors of tyrosine kinases, including FLT3, c-kit and TrkB. Quinazolines have been reported with useful therapeutic properties: U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,422 (DE 2530894) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,132 (EP 135318) describe quinazolines as cardiac stimulants, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,005 discloses quinazolines with hypotensive and bronchodilation activity. Cardiotonic quinazolines have also been reported, see Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin (1990), 38(11), 3014-19. Quinolines have been reported to possess utility for the inhibition of autophosphorylation of FLT3, see PCT International Application WO2004039782, and for the treatment of amnesia and stroke, as well as a variety of other conditions, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,515 (EP 497303) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,562; and PCT International Applications WO2004/002960 and WO2002/088107. Also of note are WO2004058727 (substituted 3,5-dihydro-4H-imidazol-4-ones for the treatment of obesity); WO 2000013681 (4-quinolinemethanol derivatives as purine receptor antagonists); DE 19756388 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,772) (substituted 2-aryl-4-amino-quinazolines); JP 59076082 (piperidine derivatives); WO 1999031086 (quinolinepiperazine and quinolinepiperidine derivatives and their use as combined 5-HT1A, 5-HT1B, and 5-HT1D receptor antagonists); U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,786 (piperidinylpyrimidines tumor necrosis factor inhibitors); WO 1997038992 (piperidinylpyrimidine derivatives useful as inhibitors of tumor necrosis factor); Ivan, Marius G. et al. Photochemistry and Photobiology (2003), 78(4), 416-419; Sadykov, T. et al. Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinenii (1985), (4), 563; Erzhanov, K. B. et al. Zhurnal Organicheskoi Khimii (1989), 25(8), 1729-32; Fujiwara, Norio et al. Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters (2000), 10(12), 1317-1320; Takai, Haruki et al. Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin (1986), 34(5), 1907-16; WO 2002069972 ((triazolylpiperazinyl)isoquinolines for treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, brain injury and cerebral ischemia); and GB 2295387 (quinazoline derivatives as adrenergic 1C receptor antagonists).
Protein kinases are enzymatic components of the signal transduction pathways which catalyze the transfer of the terminal phosphate from ATP to the hydroxy group of tyrosine, serine and/or threonine residues of proteins. Thus, compounds which inhibit protein kinase functions are valuable tools for assessing the physiological consequences of protein kinase activation. The overexpression or inappropriate expression of normal or mutant protein kinases in mammals has been a topic of extensive study and has been demonstrated to play a significant role in the development of many diseases, including diabetes, angiogenesis, psoriasis, restenosis, ocular diseases, schizophrenia, rheumatoid arthritis, atherosclerosis, cardiovascular disease and cancer. The cardiotonic benefits of kinase inhibition has also been studied. In sum, inhibitors of protein kinases have particular utility in the treatment of human and animal disease.
The Trk family receptor tyrosine kinases, TrkA, TrkB, and TrkC, are the signaling receptors that mediate the biological actions of the peptide hormones of the neurotrophin family. This family of growth factors includes nerve growth factor (NGF), brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF), and two neurotrophins (NT), NT-3, and NT-4. TrkB serves as a receptor for both BDNF and NT-4. BDNF promotes the proliferation, differentiation and survival of normal neural components such as retinal cells and glial cells.
It has recently been reported (see, Nature 26 Aug. 2004; 430(7003):973-4; 1034-40) that TrkB activation is a potent and specific suppressor of anchorage independent cell death (anoikis). Anchorage independent cell survival allows tumor cells to migrate through the systemic circulation and grow at distant organs. This metastatic process is often responsible for the failure of cancer treatment and the cause of mortality in cancer. Other studies (see, Cancer Lett. 10 Apr. 2003;193(1):109-14) have also suggested that BDNF agonism of TrkB is capable of blocking cisplatin induced cell death. Taken together, these results suggest that TrkB modulation is an attractive target for treatment of benign and malignant proliferative diseases, especially tumor diseases.
The receptor tyrosine kinase c-kit and its ligand Stem Cell Factor (SCF) are essential for hemoatpoiesis, melanogenesis and fertility. SCF acts at multiple levels of the hemoatpoietic hierarchy to promote cell survival, proliferation, differentiation, adhesion and functional activation. It is of particular importance in the mast cell and erythroid lineages, but also acts on multipotential stem and progenitor cells, megakaryocytes, and a subset of lymphoid progenitors (see, Int J Biochem Cell Biol. 1999 October;31(10):1037-51). Sporadic mutations of c-kit as well as autocrine/paracrine activation mechanisms of the SCF/c-kit pathway have been implicated in a variety of malignancies. Activation of c-kit contributes to metastases by enhancing tumor growth and reducing apoptosis. Additionally, c-kit is frequently mutated and activated in gastrointestinal stromal tumors (GISTs), and ligand-mediated activation of c-kit is present in some lung cancers (see, Leuk Res. 2004 May;28 Suppl 1:S11-20). The c-kit receptor also is expressed on more than 10% of blasts in 64% of de novo acute myelogenous leukemias (AMLs) and 95% of relapsed AMLs. C-kit mediates proliferation and anti-apoptotic effects in AML (see, Curr Hematol Rep. 2005 January;4(1):51-8).
C-Kit expression has been documented in a wide variety of human malignancies, including mastocytosis, mast cell leukemia, gastrointestinal stromal tumour, sinonasal natural killer/T-cell lymphoma, seminoma, dysgerminoma, thyroid carcinoma; small-cell lung carcinoma, malignant melanoma, adenoid cystic carcinoma, ovarian carcinoma, acute myelogenous leukemia, anaplastic large cell lymphoma, angiosarcoma, endometrial carcinoma, pediatric T-cell ALL, lymphoma, breast carcinoma and prostate carcinoma. See, Heinrich, Michael C. et al. Review Article: Inhibition of KIT Tyrosine Kinase Activity: A Novel Molecular Approach to the Treatment of KIT-Positive Malignancies.
The fms-like tyrosine kinase 3 (FLT3) ligand (FLT3L) is one of the cytokines that affects the development of multiple hematopoietic lineages. These effects occur through the binding of FLT3L to the FLT3 receptor, also referred to as fetal liver kinase-2 (flk-2) and STK-1, a receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) expressed on hematopoietic stem and progenitor cells. The FLT3 gene encodes a membrane-bound RTK that plays an important role in proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis of cells during normal hematopoiesis. The FLT3 gene is mainly expressed by early meyloid and lymphoid progenitor cells. See McKenna, Hilary J. et al. Mice lacking FLT3 ligand have deficient hematopoiesis affecting hematopoietic progenitor cells, dendritic cells, and natural killer cells. Blood. June 2000; 95: 3489-3497; Drexler, H. G. and H. Quentmeier (2004). “FLT3: receptor and ligand.” Growth Factors 22(2): 71-3.
The ligand for FLT3 is expressed by the marrow stromal cells and other cells and synergizes with other growth factors to stimulate proliferation of stem cells, progenitor cells, dendritic cells, and natural killer cells.
Hematopoietic disorders are pre-malignant disorders of these systems and include, for instance, the myeloproliferative disorders, such as thrombocythemia, essential thrombocytosis (ET), angiogenic myeloid metaplasia, myelofibrosis (MF), myelofibrosis with myeloid metaplasia (MMM), chronic idiopathic myelofibrosis (IMF), and polycythemia vera (PV), the cytopenias, and pre-malignant myelodysplastic syndromes. See Stirewalt, D. L. and J. P. Radich (2003). “The role of FLT3 in haematopoietic malignancies.” Nat Rev Cancer 3(9): 650-65; Scheijen, B. and J. D. Griffin (2002). “Tyrosine kinase oncogenes in normal hematopoiesis and hematological disease.” Oncogene 21(21): 3314-33.
Hematological malignancies are cancers of the body's blood forming and immune systems, the bone marrow and lymphatic tissues. Whereas in normal bone marrow, FLT3 expression is restricted to early progenitor cells, in hematological malignancies, FLT3 is expressed at high levels or FLT3 mutations cause an uncontrolled induction of the FLT3 receptor and downstream molecular pathway, possibly Ras activation. Hematological malignancies include leukemias, lymphomas (non-Hodgkin's lymphoma), Hodgkin's disease (also called Hodgkin's lymphoma), and myeloma—for instance, acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL), acute myeloid leukemia (AML), acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL), chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), chronic myeloid leukemia (CML), chronic neutrophilic leukemia (CNL), acute undifferentiated leukemia (AUL), anaplastic large-cell lymphoma (ALCL), prolymphocytic leukemia (PML), juvenile myelomonocyctic leukemia (JMML), adult T-cell ALL, AML with trilineage myelodysplasia (AML/TMDS), mixed lineage leukemia (MLL), myelodysplastic syndromes (MDSs), myeloproliferative disorders (MPD), multiple myeloma, (MM) and myeloid sarcoma. See Kottaridis, P. D., R. E. Gale, et al. (2003). “Flt3 mutations and leukaemia.” Br J Haematol 122(4): 523-38. Myeloid sarcoma is also associated with FLT3 mutations. See Ansari-Lari, Ali et al. FLT3 mutations in myeloid sarcoma. British Journal of Haematology. 2004 September 126(6):785-91.
Mutations of FLT3 have been detected in about 30% of patients with acute myelogenous leukemia and a small number of patients with acute lymphomatic leukemia or myelodysplastic syndrome. Patients with FLT3 mutations tend to have a poor prognosis, with decreased remission times and disease free survival. There are two known types of activating mutations of FLT3. One is a duplication of 4-40 amino acids in the juxtamembrane region (ITD mutation) of the receptor (25-30% of patients) and the other is a point mutation in the kinase domain (5-7% of patients). The mutations most often involve small tandem duplications of amino acids within the juxtamembrane domain of the receptor and result in tyrosine kinase activity. Expression of a mutant FLT3 receptor in murine marrow cells results in a lethal myeloproliferative syndrome, and preliminary studies (Blood. 2002; 100: 1532-42) suggest that mutant FLT3 cooperates with other leukemia oncogenes to confer a more aggressive phenotype.
Taken together, these results suggest that specific inhibitors of the individual kinases FLT3, and/or TrkB and/or c-kit, present an attractive target for the treatment of hematopoietic disorders and hematological malignancies. Accordingly, there exists a need for intermediates useful in the synthesis of such inhibitors, and methods of synthesis thereof.
FLT3 kinase inhibitors known in the art include AG1295 and AG1296; Lestaurtinib (also known as CEP 701, formerly KT-5555, Kyowa Hakko, licensed to Cephalon); CEP-5214 and CEP-7055 (Cephalon); CHIR-258 (Chiron Corp.); EB-10 and IMC-EB10 (ImClone Systems Inc.); GTP 14564 (Merk Biosciences UK). Midostaurin (also known as PKC 412 Novartis AG); MLN 608 (Millennium USA); MLN-518 (formerly CT53518, COR Therapeutics Inc., licensed to Millennium Pharmaceuticals Inc.); MLN-608 (Millennium Pharmaceuticals Inc.); SU-11248 (Pfizer USA); SU-11657 (Pfizer USA); SU-5416 and SU 5614; THRX-165724 (Theravance Inc.); AMI-10706 (Theravance Inc.); VX-528 and VX-680 (Vertex Pharmaceuticals USA, licensed to Novartis (Switzerland), Merck & Co USA); and XL 999 (Exelixis USA). The following PCT International Applications and US Patent Applications disclose additional kinase modulators, including modulators of FLT3: WO 2002032861, WO 2002092599, WO 2003035009, WO 2003024931, WO 2003037347, WO 2003057690, WO 2003099771, WO 2004005281, WO 2004016597, WO 2004018419, WO 2004039782, WO 2004043389, WO 2004046120, WO 2004058749, WO 2004058749, WO 2003024969 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 20040049032.
See also Levis, M., K. F. Tse, et al. 2001 “A FLT3 tyrosine kinase inhibitor is selectively cytotoxic to acute myeloid leukemia blasts harboring FLT3 internal tandem duplication mutations.” Blood 98(3): 885-7; Tse KF, et al. Inhibition of FLT3-mediated transformation by use of a tyrosine kinase inhibitor. Leukemia. 2001 July;15(7):1001-10; Smith, B. Douglas et al. Single-agent CEP-701, a novel FLT3 inhibitor, shows biologic and clinical activity in patients with relapsed or refractory acute myeloid leukemia Blood, May 2004; 103: 3669 -3676; Griswold, Ian J. et al. Effects of MLN518, A Dual FLT3 and KIT Inhibitor, on Normal and Malignant Hematopoiesis. Blood, July 2004; [Epub ahead of print]; Yee, Kevin W. H. et al. SU5416 and SU5614 inhibit kinase activity of wild-type and mutant FLT3 receptor tyrosine kinase. Blood, September 2002; 100: 2941 -294; O'Farrell, Anne-Marie et al. SU11248 is a novel FLT3 tyrosine kinase inhibitor with potent activity in vitro and in vivo. Blood, May 2003; 101: 3597 -3605; Stone, R. M. et al. PKC 412 FLT3 inhibitor therapy in AML: results of a phase II trial. Ann Hematol. 2004; 83 Suppl 1:S89-90; and Murata, K. et al. Selective cytotoxic mechanism of GTP-14564, a novel tyrosine kinase inhibitor in leukemia cells expressing a constitutively active Fms-like tyrosine kinase 3 (FLT3). J Biol Chem. 2003 Aug. 29; 278(35): 32892-8; Levis, Mark et al. Novel FLT3 tyrosine kinase inhibitors. Expert Opin. Investing. Drugs (2003) 12(12) 1951-1962; Levis, Mark et al. Small Molecule FLT3 Tyrosine Kinase Inhibitors. Current Pharmaceutical Design, 2004, 10, 1183-1193.